Shadows and Heroes
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: Loki's back, only this time he has brought a friend and they're both ready to bring humanity down to its knees. Now, it's up to the Avenger's, Yugi and his friends to defeat them. Will they succeed?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or The Avengers.

**Author's Note: **Well, lookie here...another fanfic! Haha! surprising isn't it? xDD Nah, probably not. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy the fic xD

* * *

_**~Prologue~**_

He smiled wickedly, looking around at what appeared to be thick, black and purple fog; surrounding him, he could barely see anything in front of him. Not that is the reason as to why he's smiling about because all that he could do was sense an evil presence somewhere in his vicinity.

Loki of Asgard knew that he was going to find it; or it was going to find him. Whichever one came first.

Perhaps he could get whatever it is to join in on his quest to destroy the human world, as his previous plans were thwarted by those damned Avengers.

Pitiful creatures.

_Those pitiful creatures made you look like a fool. Need I remind you that that green beast had thrown you like you were nothing more than a child's doll?_

Loki growled, not liking the fact that his mind was mocking his previous defeat against the worms that his dear _brother_ held in the highest regards as he continued to walk aimlessly in the thickening fog.

Not a sound could be heard, only his own breathing. It was as silent as death itself. Loki briefly wondered where he was.

**"You are in the Shadow Realm." **A dark, sinister and gruff voice spoke out around him; almost like an echoed whisper. Loki stopped where he was, his head turning from the left to the right, bright green eyes studying the darkness around him. Where did that voice come from? He couldn't see anything.

As if his unspoken question was answered a hug shadow appeared before him, before turning solid. If Loki was surprised at what he was seeing he didn't show it. His face remained expressionless as he peered up at the strangest creature he has ever seen. He smirked slightly, "Who are you?"

The sinister looking beast narrowed its red, glowing eyes. He gave a low, seemingly feral growl, but upon noticing the unimpressed look on the God's pale face he stopped and answered him, "I am Zorc, the Dark Lord, The Destroyer of the Human World. And who might you be?"

Loki stance became straighter as he walked with an air of authority; of power. "I am Loki of Asgard, The God of Mischief, the rightful king to the humans; Midgardians."

Zorc's evil smile seem to widen even more at the God's little introduction, "Ah, you are the one who almost conquered Earth, but was defeated by the mere humans. Tell me, how does defeat feel?"

Loki's once green eyes turned a steely red, his hand gripped on his sceptre; "Know your place, you insolent old fool!"

"Struck a nerve, have I?" Zorc chuckled, "It must hurt to know that the mere mortals have thwarted your plans and caused you to be imprisoned. _And _if I were you, you'd learn your place. This is not your realm, Laufeyson."

Loki's already pale face turned a few shades whiter, his eyes cast down to the mist swirling by his feet. "How did you know—?"

"I know everything." Zorc thought for a moment, "And I have a proposition for you."

Loki looked up, feeling slightly suspicious; "And what, may I ask, might that be?"

"We both will benefit from this." He began, "Free me from this dungeon and I shall help you become the rightful king to that dirt planet."

"What do you want in return?"

"Let's just say I have some...unfinished business with a certain Pharaoh that I would like to take care of; and to do that I need all seven Millenium Items."

Loki thought for a few long moments before an evil grin of his own lightened his face, "Alright. But any disobedience from you will, will be resulted in you being sent back to the Shadow Realm. Are we clear?"

"Completely."

"Then, we have a deal."


	2. Chapter 01

Yugi yawned, stretching as his hand went up and hit the 'off' button on his alarm clock. Sitting up he looked around, closing his eyes, still trying to get used to the empty feeling in his mind that has been there for a year.

_A year since the Pharaoh had left for the Spirit World._

So many things have changed in the year since he had left. Normalcy has its advantages but he missed the adventures he had with his alter-ego. Standing up from his sitting position on his bed he walked over to the window and peered out to the street below.

The sun was out, drying up the previous night's rain. It was beautiful out, but the beauty of nature couldn't stop the wound in Yugi's heart. The Pharaoh—Atem—was his best friend in this world. Sighing, Yugi shook the thought from his mind, and ignored the pain in his heart.

Today was the first day of College and he didn't want anything to derail his aspects on it. Going over to his closet he pulled out his black t-shirt, dark blue shirt and jeans. Taking off his pajamas he placed them neatly on the chair then proceeding to get ready for the day.

Once downstairs he had his breakfast and got his lunch ready. "You all ready for your first day, Yugi?"

"As ready as I will be, grandpa."

Solomon looked up from his paper and gave his grandson a sympathetic look, "I know you miss, Atem. We all do. But it has been a year and I don't think he'd want you to do this to yourself, would he?"

His grandfather watched Yugi closing his eyes, gripping the back of the chair before nodding. "No. No, he wouldn't. I just—I can't...help it..."

_'So much for it being a good day...'_ Yugi thought bitterly to himself. Opening his eyes again, he bit his tongue to try and stop the tears that were beginning to form.

Solomon looked at his grandson and knew the pain that he was going through. He had to admit, it was hard losing your best friend, someone who you could confide in with anything on your mind, any secret. Everything. Of course his and his friend's friendship weren't exactly like Yugi and Atem's friendship. Far from, but the feeling was the same. Heck, he too was feeling the absence of the Pharaoh's spirit.

It was if he had lost a grandson.

Seeing Yugi liked this broke the elder man's heart. So, being the optimistic one in this situation he put a bright smile on his face and laughed, causing Yugi to look at him with questioning amethyst eyes, "Yugi my boy! Turn that frown upside down. Be happy, this is a new chapter in your life. Live it; love it; embrace it."

Yugi's lips twitched as a smile began to form on his face. He noticed his grandfather creeping closer, a playful smile plastered on his aging face. And with a horrible Yoda impersonation said; "Let the force be with you, young Luke Skywalker!"

Yugi finally laughed. Solomon felt a sense of pride of getting him to laugh. He watched as Yugi shook his head, raising a brow; "Did you...just quote _Star Wars_?"

"Ho! Ho! I may be an old geezer but I know about Star Wars. My, when I was your age—perhaps a bit older—I used to dress up as Luke Skywalker." A lone brow rose dubiously at that statement, "...Alright. more like...Yoda."

_'Well, he has the wisdom...and height.'_ Yugi thought to himself; however, he knew that he shouldn't talk. He was quite short himself.

Glancing at the clock above the door, Yugi grabbed his backpack and turned to leave. "Grandpa, I should probably get going. Don't want to be late on my first day of college."

"Okay!" He called, and then grinned, "Just remember...the force!" As he did this the old man, spun on the spot, pretending he was holding a light saber.

Sighing as he shook his head, the spiky-haired teen couldn't help but laugh at the childish antics of his grandfather. Pulling open the door he waved his goodbye before exiting the Game shop with a smile; at least he left with a lifted spirit.

After about twenty minutes Yugi finally made it to the college, glancing down at his watch he realized he had about fifteen minutes to spare left. Upon entering the brick building he gazed about the sea of blue uniforms. Groups and groups of people scattered all over the lobby before his face brightened, eyes landing on a group of four people that have stuck with him through thick and thin.

He made his way over to them, weaving his way through the crowded room and towards his friends, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Yugi!" they all said in unison, causing all of them to laugh. Yugi felt better being with them. The summer, they had gone and had their own adventures, while he stayed home to help his grandfather run the store.

"How was everyone's summer?" Bakura asked, glancing from one member of the group to the next.

Téa went first, everyone taking note at how happy she seemed to be that early Monday morning, "Well, I went to America to visit some family there and I got the chance to take dance classes. I was even part of a flash mob at one of the local Universities!"

They continued to talk about their summer before they realized they only had a few minutes to find their classes. As they headed upstairs they continued to chat before going off on their own ways.

* * *

A young woman, no more than twenty-three years old sat in a slick black Mercedes Benz, in front of the college that Yugi Moto attended. She knew that today was the first day, but evil doesn't care for other people's well-being. And right now, neither did she.

Sighing, she leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes; it wouldn't be for another thirty minutes before she saw him come out of the building. She allowed her mind to wander back to when she had been transported—without her knowing—back to Ancient Egypt, where she met Yugi's alter ego and his High Court of Priests. Everything that had happened, she could remember it like it happened only yesterday; even though it was more or less five years since she had been there.

She remembered awakening finding herself in a glass pod of sorts, her shoulder ached and she had felt disoriented on where she was or how she got there. After about a few hours she finally found out that they had sent her back to find out about how life was like. They even went so far as to place a small camera on the stud of her nose ring.

Needless to say, she was livid. Especially when—.

No. She refused to think about that. Not now. Not ever. That happened in the past and nothing now will ever change that. Right now she had more important matters to deal with, and she could not let her own emotions and thoughts cloud her judgement.

Even if she _knew_ it was not right.

The clock on the dash began beeping loudly, pulling her out of her thoughts and into the present. Glancing down at the clock she realized that within moments Yugi and his friends were going to be piling out at any time.

_Time to get down to business,_ She thought, putting on her sunglasses and zipping up her leather jacket that hid the top part of her uniform. Grabbing the keys she got out swiftly, making her way over to the sign located above the walkway, she leaned against the cold brick support.

After about thirty to almost fifty college students she finally spotted the Happy-Go-Lucky King of Games coming down the stoned step.

She moved forward then, stepping in front of him and his friends. Yugi's amethyst eyes studied her warily, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Yes. I need to speak with you and your friends on a matter of importance; and we need to do it privately," She figured it was better to get right to the point, rather than buttering it up. She noticed that out of the corner of her eye, his friend Téa held a scowl on her face.

"And who are you to tell us what to do?"

"Easy there, sassy mouth. I have come here under direct orders from my superiors." The young agent snapped to the girl, who clamped her mouth shut, still giving her a glare.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, who are you exactly?"

She fought a smirk. _Such the polite one; just like his alter-ego._

"All questions will be answered, but before I can we need to find a place where wandering ears will not be able to hear. Will that suffice?"

It took the group a moment or two to gauge whether or not she was telling them the truth or if she was some sort of psycho. She supposed she didn't blame them; hearing about their exploits in the last few years wouldn't take a genius to figure out that they may have a hard time trusting people.

"Fine;" Yugi responded, looking around the campus grounds for a few seconds before his eyes landed on a desolate spot near an old oak tree. He pointed to it. "Let's talk over there?"

"That is fine."

No one spoke as they watched the woman before them curiously. They wondered who she was, knowing that they have never seen her before. Once they made it, they made a semi-circle around the woman.

"_Now_ do you mind telling us who you are and what you need of us?" Yugi asked, putting emphasis on the word 'now'.

"Of course;" She responded, taking off her sunglasses, her hazel eyes scanning the group, taking everything in. "I am Merrilee Kail Hansen, but I also go by TechBlue. I work for an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D., and as I have already mentioned I have been sent here to ask for your assistance. I apologize in advance for the abruptness of this meeting but this is of utmost importance."

"Why do you need our help?"

"The whole world is in jeopardy and where you know of the Shadow Games, we need your expertise on the situation—and maybe—to help us defeat this great evil that has come back into our midst."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

Maximillion Pegasus slowly sipped on his red wine all the while looking out onto the water, the early morning rays of the sun cast down to the surface of the water, causing it to sparkle. The sky was blue with fluffy white clouds scattered across it.

It was beautiful and serene. It looked utterly peaceful.

However, Pegasus knew that things never appeared as they seem. The atmosphere may have seemed relaxing enough to a normal person, but to Pegasus, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Leaning back into the lawn chair he sighed, brown eyes closing for a few seconds before opening once more.

He may no longer possess the Millenium Eye but he still could feel the objects power—its presence.

Pegasus' attention was pulled away from the whirlwind of thoughts rushing through his mind when the intercom buzzed.

It was Jones.

"_Uh...Mr. Pegasus, sir?" _He started, and Pegasus noted the slight hesitation in the other man's voice. _"Someone by the name of Nick Fury is here to see you."_

"What could possibly be important at this time? Tell him to make an appointment and come back."

A pause, _"I can't sir...uhm...he's now on his way over to you."_

Before Pegasus could say anything more, the double doors leading from the balcony behind him flew open and a dark-complexioned man, dressed in all black, bald, small goatee, and a black patch covering his left eye came striding out.

The man's posture screamed out; not only authority, but intimidation. Pegasus did not want to get on this man's bad side, but from the unimpressed look plastered on the stranger's face, he figured he already had.

"Who are you?" He asked, standing up from his chair and turning to the man, who he guessed was Nick Fury, and watching him close as he stopped a few feet away from him.

"I am Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D, Mr. Pegasus and I require your cooperation on a matter of utmost importance.

Pegasus' eyes widened. Oh. _Oh._ _This_ Nick Fury was the one he had heard so much about. This was the Nick Fury who controlled one of the most prestigious government facilities in the United States; and more than likely, the entire world. Practically everyone, everywhere had heard about the Earth's Mightiest Heroes; the Avenger's triumph of stopping Loki, the Norse God of Mischief from attempting to enslave the human race.

A question soon formed in his mind, "And, what may I ask, Fury-boy do you need my assistance with?"

Fury's already brown eyes turned a shade darker, "Number one, I am Director Fury. Not Fury-Boy. Not Nicholas, and definitely not Nicky. You call my either Director or Sir. And some, if I feel you are privileged enough will be able to call me Fury. Number two, I am pretty sure you have heard about the terrorist named Loki and the schemes he was planning against us, and from news that I have received from his brother, Thor...he has broken out of what is known as the Shadow Realm, with the help of his friend, Zorc, The Destroyer."

Well, that certainly _did not_ sound good at all.

Pegasus had definitely heard of both entities and their attempts. His heart skipped a beat. If they had broken out of the Shadow Realm, how on Earth was he supposed to help with any of this?

As if he heard Pegasus' unspoken thoughts, Fury gave him an unnerving smirk that seemed to dig right into his very being. "I have my ways of finding out information I need, Pegasus. And to answer your question, even though you did not ask it—where you are the creator of Duel Monsters, and from what I have obtained, you have not only dealt with the Shadow Realm, but you have also summoned it to fight against Yugi Motou who was, at the time, host to the Pharaoh; Atem. And not to mention, you know all about the ancient games played back in the day, so I figured you were the best bet."

Yes. That may be indeed true...but Yugi was far more—

"And another thing, Yugi and his friends will help us on a different matter entirely."

Pegasus narrowed his gaze, "How did you—?"

"You don't exactly get the prize for best Poker Face."

Pegasus clamped his mouth shut. He really did need to work on that...

Fury turned to leave, but stopped, "Make your decision within twenty-four hours, Pegasus. I have left the mission booklet with Jones. I do hope you make the decision on your own; I do not like to force someone into doing something they don't want to do. However, when humanity is in danger I _will_ use force. We have to stop this fight before it begins, and unfortunately, I fear time is not on our side. Choose wisely."


End file.
